Descending Part 2
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: The story continues when Dawn is awake in the hospital and Jessie & James are asking her questions. Dawn is in shock and they decide to take her back into the cave. The cave collapses once again and they become trapped.


**Descending: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

******Note: This story contains inside jokes that some people may not understand! (Example: Brock's eyes are Asian, however I make him "blind"). Also, keep in mind that the concept of Pokemon will not be existing in this story. The characters are traveling without them, so their Pokemon can NOT help them.**

Dawn was laying in the hospital bed when the door opened. Jessie who was a nurse's assistant was in to check up on Dawn.

"Are you okay today?" Jessie asked as she felt her forehead. Dawn stared up at her.

"I think so..." She replied. Jessie sat next to the bed.

"Listen, I want you to tell me exactly what happened okay? No lies... I want the truth." Jessie told her.

Dawn began to speak weakly. "I don't... I... a monster! And a... cave... something... friends... Where?" Dawn was confused and began to faint.

Jessie ran out of the room to get a doctor. She got the closest one. It was James.

"What's wrong?" James asked as Jessie pulled him into the room.

"This girl is half-dead!" Jessie shouted as she began to panic. "She's crazy! She thinks she saw a monster!" She yelled.

James walked over to Dawn to check on her. "Well, she's breathing okay." He said. "She probably just needs rest."

Jessie sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, their are reporters, detectives, and news people.

"Hello, Jimmy Kudo here as we try to solve the case of the missing group of kids. Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, May and Max Petalburg, and Tracey Sketchit." Jimmy announced.

Delia then ran over. "Please help find my son!" She cried. "He's the whole world to me, and if he's de..." She choked in her words and began to cry.

"There, there. It will be okay." Jimmy said patting her back. Rachel was examining the back pack left by Dawn. "Rachel, did you find anything?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, all we know is that this was Dawn's." Rachel told him. "She may be the only answer we have to the missing group!"

Jimmy and Rachel decided to travel to the hospital.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Kudo and would like to ask Dawn British a few questions." Jimmy said to Jessie. She lead them to the room.

"Hello Dawn." Jimmy said in a calming voice. She looked over at him. "Do you remember anything?" He asked.

She began to speak. Jessie and Rachel looked over her. "I was in a cave... With my friends." She told him. Jimmy began to speak.

"What happened inside of it?" Jimmy asked.

"They were... kill... ki... killed." She told them. Rachel and Jessie looked at each other.

James walked in and signaled Rachel and Jessie to come out. Jimmy stayed in the room.

"What is it... uh... James?" Rachel read the name tag as she spoke.

"We think that the only way we can get answers is if we..." He stopped in his sentence.

"If we what James!" Jessie shouted nervously.

He replied. "If we bring her back into the cave. We found a hidden mine shaft that possibly leads to the same cave." He told them in a nervous voice. "Don't hit me!" James shouted as he shielded himself.

"He may be right." Rachel said. Jessie nodded. The three of them walked into the room and told Jimmy. He nodded.

"Dawn, will it be okay if we... bring you back?" Jimmy asked. She looked up and slowly nodded.

Rachel pulled Jimmy's arm and whispered. "Jimmy, she's insane! She'll say yes to anything." She told him.

"She's the only one who knows." He replied. She looked and nodded. "Listen, she'll be safe at all times." He told her.

The group traveled to the cave.

"Okay! Listen up. I have the list of people right here!" Shouted a man. "Rachel Moore, Jimmy Kudo, Jessie Rocket, James Rich, and Dawn British." He spoke.

"Oh please find my son!" Delia cried, running over to the group.

Jimmy spoke, "Ma'am, I promise we will find your son." She smiled and backed away.

The group was led to the mine. They got into caving gear and entered the shaft. The man lowered the shaft. It shook and creaked as it was lowered. Dawn began to panic.

"It's okay Dawn." Rachel said as she placed her hand over Dawn's shoulder. She looked up with a frightened face. The shaft had finally reached the cave.

"This must be one of the lowest chambers." Jimmy said as he walked out. He looked around. Jessie and James stepped out afterward.

"Dawn it's okay." Rachel said as she tried to pull Dawn into the cave. Dawn began to step out. She was shaking.

Jessie and James were looking around. A group of bats came flying out. "Oh my God! It's in my hair!" Jessie cried. James tried to calm her down. She was running around the area.

"Jessie! Relax!" James shouted. The bat managed to eat a chunk of her hair.

She got mad. "Why you little!" She shouted as she tried to reach for the bat.

"Jessie, Jessie! It's hair!" James shouted. The hair was dropped into her hand.

"Okay, Jessie. They're bats. They wont hurt, okay?" Jimmy said calming her down. "Right now all we have to worry about is Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Tracey."

"Um, Jimmy? I thought there was another one?" Rachel pointed out.

He looked over. "Yeah, but he was retarded looking. He was blind." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, okay, so only five then." Rachel said. Jimmy nodded. Dawn finally stepped out of the shaft.

"Shall we proceed?" Jimmy asked. The group began to walk through the cave. They noticed a small tunnel.

"This looks like the only way." Jimmy told them. He entered the tunnel. Jessie and James followed.

Dawn was too scared to enter.

"Dawn, I'll be right behind you." Rachel told her. Dawn nodded and entered the tunnel. Rachel looked around first. She noticed a shadowed figure by the shaft. She looked harder, but it disappeared.

"Must be seeing things." She said to herself. She entered the tunnel.

"You guys holding up okay?" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm fine." Jessie said. She shouted back. "Are you guys alright?"

James answered, "Yes." But no answer came from Dawn. "Dawn?" He asked.

Dawn was behind and stunned. She was to scared to move further.

"Dawn are you okay?" Rachel asked. She began to panic and kicked Rachel in the face. "Ouch! Dawn!" Rachel shouted. Dawn scurried through the tunnel. Rachel began to crawl again. Dawn created a red mark on her face.

"Alright, I'm out!" Jimmy shouted. He reached in and grabbed Jessie's arm. "You okay Jessie?" He asked. She nodded. James came out afterward. "Dawn, Rachel!" Jimmy shouted. Dawn quickly came out and pushed Jimmy out of the way.

"Ouch!" Jimmy shouted. He fell on his butt. Jessie and James helped him up. Dawn ran away in the cave.

"Dawn, NO!" Jessie shouted after her. James went over to the tunnel.

"Rachel?" He asked. Rachel was coming out when a part of the cave fell.

"Oh no!" Rachel cried as she began to crawl faster. She managed to get out. The whole area collapsed. Jimmy and Jessie ran out of the way. James went in another direction. Rachel got surrounded by rocks.

The dust had finally settled.

"James!" Jimmy shouted. There was no answer. Jessie pulled his arm. "Oh thank God! Jessie..." Jimmy said.

"I think James was separated, along with Rachel." Jessie explained.

Jimmy got out his communicator.

"Rachel, Rachel come in!" He shouted.

Rachel got hers. "Jimmy! HELP!" She shouted in panic. "I'm surrounded by rocks!"

Jimmy began to speak, "Alright! Rachel, we'll be right there!" He waited for a response.

"Okay Jimmy! I'll just wait here, I'm only surrounded by rocks, there's only certain places I can go!" She shouted. The two of them hung up on their communicators.

"Jimmy, what if we never find her?" Jessie asked. "She may not be able to get out."

Jimmy spoke, "That's what I'm afraid of." He began to cry. Jessie tried to comfort him.

"I'm sure we'll get her." She told him. Jimmy nodded. He tried to get a signal for James, but couldn't.

"I can't find a signal for James!" He yelled. "Come on, we have to try to get through." The two began to search the cave.

Rachel was patiently waiting. She heard a noise come from outside the rocks. "Jimmy, is that you!" She shouted. She looked between a crack in the rock. She noticed a figure. "Jimmy, I'm over here!" She shouted. The figure came over and some goo dropped on her hand.

"What the?" She pulled in her hand and looked at it. She saw the figure. It was a monster. She screamed and it growled. She was breathing heavily. The monster began digging into the rocks.

"No..." She whispered to herself. It was moaning. She saw the monster had almost fit through. She saw an opening above and tried to get out. Her gear couldn't make it out. She dropped back down and took some off,

"No!" She shouted. The monster was half way in. She had managed to get up through the opening, but it grabbed her down. "Ah!" She screamed. She saw a boulder and kicked it down. It smashed the monster. She sighed in relief.

"Jimmy!" She shouted. She had gotten out and began walking.

James was alone. "Hello?" He asked. "I'm scared." He was wandering the cave. He found an area that seemed like a picnic. It was the area Brock set up.

"What the hell!" He shouted. He looked down and saw Brock's head. "Oaaaoooo! It's a head!" He backed away and fell onto the table. He noticed a bag of potato chips that wasn't open.

"Yum..." He said. He began to eat the chips and made himself a glass of water from the jug that was on the table. "It's like... A princess feast!" he shouted. He continued to eat the chips. "If only there were mashed potatoes and peas." he said. He looked at the chips. "Oh." He tried to sound smart.

He mashed the potato ships and took some peas that were on the ground.

"It's like a house in here!" He shouted and he ate the mashed chips and peas. Dawn walked to the area.

"Dawn! Join the feast!" James shouted. She was confused. She took out her bag and ate a carrot.

"Those were my peas you know." She told him dementedly. "I dropped them the last time I was here."

"Oaaaoooo! I didn't know!" James shouted in fear. She laughed.

"It's okay." she told him. She stopped laughing when she noticed another monster. It was coming up behind James. "Hey!"

James looked over. "What?" He asked. She began to stand and backed away. The monster began to jump.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

"Okay now you sound like that stupid fairy from Zeldaaa!" The monster had gotten on top of him and devoured his neck. He fell to the ground and Dawn ran away.

Jimmy and Jessie were walking through when they came across a river.

"Oh no." Jimmy said. "Look at how fast it's going."

Jessie looked at it. "It is pretty fast... and scary!"

Jimmy looked over and saw some rocks. "We can jump over those! They lead right to the other side." He mentioned.

The two ran to the rocks.

"Jessie, be careful." Jimmy told her. She began to walk across the rocks.

"Dum, Dum, Dum! Da Daaaa!" Jessie shouted.

"What are you doing!" Jimmy asked.

"I'm humming for dramatic effect!" She replied. She finally made it over to the other side. "Okay, your turn!" She shouted, waving her arms.

Jimmy gave out a gulp and started to walk across. He had made it to the third rock when he saw Rachel run over to Jessie.

"Oh. Hey Rachel!" Jessie shouted as she waved.

"Oh my god! I'm glad to see you two!" Rachel said to Jessie. Jimmy finally made it over. He hugged Rachel tightly.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rachel shouted. "There's these terrible monsters in the cave!"

"Monsters?" Jimmy asked.

"Dawn said the same thing! Oh, you're psycho too!" Jessie shouted.

"No, it means they could be real! What else could have happened to the missing group!" Jimmy yelled. "Besides, our lights won't live forever. Let's get out of here!"

"But what about Dawn?" Jessie asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Right! We gotta find her!" Jimmy shouted as he looked toward Jessie. The two girls nodded. They ran to search for Dawn.

Dawn was wandering through the cave, when she noticed a large cliff. "Ding, ding!" She shouted. "The way out!"

She almost jumped off until Jimmy, Rachel, and Jessie came in. They were on the other side of the area. There was another cliff.

"Dawn! Are you insane!" Jimmy shouted.

"This is the only way I can get out!" Dawn shouted.

"Yup! She's insane!" Jessie shouted.

"Listen! Jessie, James is dead! I'm sorry, but he was eaten by a monster!" Dawn yelled.

"I don't believe you!" Jessie shouted. The monster came up behind Dawn, carrying James' body. "No, James!" Jessie shouted.

The monster dropped the body off the cliff. Dawn kicked the monster and it fell off. It screeched.

"Listen Dawn! We're gonna help you over!" Jimmy shouted as he began to take some rope and hooks.

"Jimmy, be careful!" Rachel shouted. He nodded.

He went across the top of the cave and clipped some hooks and put the ropes through. He Managed to make it to Dawn.

"Listen Dawn, I need you to get over there with Jessie and Rachel, okay?" Jimmy told her gently as he tied her to the rope.

She started to get over there, when the rope began to snap.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed. The rope snapped and Dawn smacked into the cliff. "Help!" She shouted. Jessie and Rachel pulled her up. She was not harmed.

"Jimmy, what about you!" Rachel shouted.

He looked around. "I think I can make it back over!" He shouted as he grabbed the nearest hook. He climbed back over by the hooks.

He had finally made it.

"Oh Jimmy!" Rachel shouted.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Jimmy shouted. The group ran to find the way out.

Rachel tripped. "Ah! Jimmy!" She screamed. He went back over to get her. "That was a soft ro... ro... ro... BODY!" She shouted in fear. Jimmy ran over to it.

"May... and... Max." Dawn said to herself. Jessie overheard.

"Those are your friends?" Jessie asked. Dawn began to cry.

"Yes!" She was sobbing. "I miss them so much!" She fell to the ground.

Rachel went over to comfort her. "Dawn, it wasn't your fault."

"But, it was! It was my idea to travel the path, I didn't know there was a cave!" She was crying harder. "Now, they're... Dead!" She cried on Rachel's shoulder.

A monster came out from behind a rock.

"Um, Dawn... I." Rachel choked in her sentence.

Dawn stood up. "You three go!" She shouted.

"Dawn, NO!" Rachel shouted.

"You insane woman! Come on!" Jimmy shouted as he tried to pull her.

"NO! I wanna be with my friends!" Dawn shouted back. "Go. NOW!" She shouted. The three backed away and ran. Dawn was still sobbing. "_KILL ME! YOU FREAKS!_" She yelled and the monster jumped on to her. Another one as well. She screamed.

Jessie and Rachel looked back in fear. "Poor... Dawn." Rachel said to herself.

"It's what she wanted." Jessie told her.

Jimmy was waiting impatiently.

"Come on you two!" He shouted. The two ran up to him. They came across an exit when they noticed a large group of monsters. They were feeding off of three bodies.

"Shhh." Jessie hushed them. "Maybe if we stay quiet, we can sneak past them." The three began to walk past them, when the monsters noticed them.

"Run!" Jimmy shouted. They tried to run out the exit, when one pulled Jessie's leg and devoured it. "Jessie!" Jimmy shouted.

She said nothing, the monsters had devoured her. Rachel and Jimmy managed to escape the cave. Jimmy came out first. He pulled Rachel's arms.

The two were happy to finally be out.

They ran to the site where all the people were.

"Oh my, what happened?" The man asked. He noticed the dirt and blood stains on their clothes and faces.

"That Cave is filled with the most terrifying creatures on the face of the EARTH!" Jimmy shouted. Rachel nodded.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked.

"The things we saw in that cave were nothing related to Earth's living beings!" Rachel shouted. "There are monsters lurking that cave!"

"That's what happened to the group of kids!" Jimmy yelled. "They were EATEN!"

The man laughed. "What kind of story are you trying to make up detective?" The man chuckled in his words until he heard a screech.

A group of the monsters were terrorizing the area. People were being killed and eaten. Others were running.

"We tried to tell you!" Jimmy yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

Delia ran to the three. "What are those!" She asked in a feared voice.

"Just run!" Jimmy yelled. The four began to run. They managed to make their way to the hospital.

"Lock the doors!" Jimmy yelled. Rachel and Delia locked all windows and doors they could find.

Nurse Joy walked out, "What in the name is going on!" She shouted. A monster came and smacked its face in the glass door. Nurse Joy shrieked.

Rachel and Jimmy covered the doors with furniture.

"We'll have to stay here until those things are gone!" Jimmy shouted.

"Did you two find my Ashy?" Delia asked. Rachel shook her head. Delia began to cry.

Jimmy started to speak, "He was... dead, along with the rest of the group... even Dawn."

Delia began to cry on his shoulders. Rachel and Jimmy tried to comfort her.

"Those things are dangerous. We need to find a way to get rid of them!" Jimmy shouted.

Rachel and Nurse Joy looked at each other. Delia was still sobbing on Jimmy's shoulders.

The group will have to find a way to keep themselves safe.

**THE END**


End file.
